The Blossoms of the Heart
by Celeibi-SaphiraDra
Summary: 4th grade is ending, and things are changing. Helga Pataki has decided to change for her beloved Arnold, which is an inner struggle unlike any other. However she has come up with a plan to show him her true colors...Be the Leading Lady in the school play.
1. Chapter 1: Begginings

**(Hey Everybody, I'm Celeibi! Let me just say, that I never thought that I'd be writing here. I mean, its not really my favorite place in the world since people here have the power to bend this innocence cartoon out toridiculous porportions. Anyway, besides that, I came here to see what people would think of my fanfic. So, without futher adu, here it is!)**

**Chapter 1:"**Beginnings"

_Hillwood. _

_A quaint town full of interesting people and interesting romances. But the most interesting of all romances, is the love felt by a girl of only 10 years of age. It may seem that love at such a young age is unbelievable, but this girl's devotional love is quite real…._

_But…_

_This girl has a family that neglects and ignores her existence. Once in a great while, they pay attention to her, but only once…in a great while._

_Thus, the girl is bitter and hostile; she holds up her fists if anyone was to get in her way. She stomps down anyone who teases her. She has even gone to such lengths to take all her rage and anger to the one she so loves. To protect her image is her goal. She can't afford to be soft. "It's a cold world out there, Pheebs, and if ya wanna survive you have to be as tough as nails," said the girl to her only trusted friend. She may feel that being ruthless is the only way to survive, but being 'as though as nails' can only cause the heart, the very soul of the being, to rust. _

_She has created a barrier that can not be penetrated._

_The only one who can break it is the boy she loves _

_And who is the name of this girl. The girl who has blond hair, pig tails, and a pink dress, which she has been wearing for years. What is her name? _

_Her name is….Helga G. Pataki. _

"Alright! Batter up!" shouted Helga, taking off her catchers mask. "Hey, Geraldo! That means you!"

Gerald was leaning on a bat talking to some 5th grade girls, acting very smooth. "You know, ladies, I'm a very talented baseball player myself-"

"Listen, tall hair boy, if you don't get your butt over here right now your team forfeits the game!" yelled Helga impatiently.

"Whoa!" Gerald spins around and says, "I'm up!"

"No kidding Einstein!"

He walked towards home plate and got in his batting stance, "Now I'll show you real skills, ladies." The girls just watched not even looking interested.

1…2…3…

"You're out!" Helga threw her thumb over her shoulder. "Ha! Real skill, huh, Geraldo?" Gerald sighed and glanced over at the girls who where walking away, with noses high in the air. He put down the bat and sat on the bench next to his best friend, Arnold.

"Good job, Gerald. You did your best," said Arnold with a smile.

Indeed, the 4th graders of P.S.118 where playing Baseball. The sun was shining bright, filling the air with the sweet smell of grass and the clouds soared high above the heads of the kids. They were practicing for future games against their rivals, the 5th graders, and lots of practice was essential since they lost their pervious game. So, the 4th graders practiced and made sure that all of them were playing their best next time they were to meet their adversaries.

Helga got up from her catchers position and said, "OK! Football head, you're up!" Arnold got up from his seat on the bench and went to bat.

Harold, the pitcher of the team, taunted him. "Oh Look! It's Arrrrrnooold! Aahaha! Move in!" His team moved in like instructed and he continued his relentless taunting, while Arnold shook his butt like a famous baseball player. "Look at you! Swinging your butt like Mickey Kline or something!Ahahaha-!"

"Would you just throw the ball lard boy!" shouted Helga.

The chunky boy glared at her and muttered, "Madame Fortress Mommy..." He then threw the ball and Arnold swung with all his might. The ball zoomed toward Harold's baseball cap and knocked it off. "Hey! My Hat!" It may have Harold's hat, but it kept on going, at least to the end of center field. "Someone get that! My hat and the ball!"

While Harold was fretting about his hat, Arnold was rounding 2nd base.

Sid, the center field player, got both the ball and the hat and threw only the ball towards third. Arnold was aiming to make it to home plate so he kept on running. He was in the middle of third and home plate when Stinky, third basemen, caught the ball.

Helga threw off her catchers mask and yelled, "PICKLE!" She ran towards Arnold and readied her self to catch the ball. The simple minded third basemen just stood there looking around, while Arnold zipped pass Helga and made a home run. His team ran towards him in celebration, and Helga marched towards Stinky. "Hey Stinko! What in the world were you doing back there?"

"You said, pickle, and I was just wondering where it was," he said in a country-folk tone.

Helga gave an annoyed sigh and slapped her forehead. "Stinky, you're an idiot."

Meanwhile, Arnold's team was celebrating his Home run. Gerald patted his best friends back and said, "Now that's some _Reeeaaal_ skill!"

Helga went towards the crowd and said, "Alright! Alright! So Arnold hit a home run! Big deal! Let's just get this practice over with! Everyone, back to your positions!"

The team congratulated Arnold one more time and herded back toward their original spot. Arnold smiled at all of his team mates and went back to the bench. Sitting down, he sighed and leaned back.

"Hey Helga!" shouted Harold's whinny voice, while he was dusting off his hat on his stomach, "I'm hungry! Let's take a break, we've been practicing all day!"

Helga stopped walking to home plate. She abruptly turned around and said sharply, "What was that, Harold?"

He went over to her and said, "I'm huuunngry! I haven't eaten since half an hour ago, if I wait another minute I'll starve!"

She walked towards him and poked his belly, saying, "Look, tubbo I don't care how long its been since you last ate, we're practicing day and night, rain or shine, we're not stopping 'til we can beat the Fifth graders! And if you can't handle it, I suggest you-"At that moment, her stomach gave a loud hungry growl. Harold look at her with his arms crossed as in saying, 'Weeell?"

Helga snarled and said, "Fine! Since everyone has played so well, and it seems a certain someone can't handle immediate starvation, I'll end practice early today, but," she glared at everyone looking at her, "don't ever say I never did you any favors. And remember…practice tomorrow at 4 o'clock sharp!" Everyone nodded in agreement and headed home.

**(Yeah, yeah. So, my fanfic starts out slow, but hey! Its rare for a story to be instantly good. Just be patience and things will be awesome.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Contemplation

**Chapter 2+"Contemplation"+**

_Night was falling, and the sun was setting on the Horizon. The sky was a mixture of pink and orange making it look like cotton candy swirl. Alone a girl stood on Gerald field, looking at a locket, looking at a secret. _

_Yes, the girl is Helga. And the locket…it contain a simple picture, of her love, Arnold. She often looked at it. If ever she was to be lost in despair, the reassuring smile her love held on his face would bring a small light of happiness and hope. _

_It was after practice that Helga stayed to ponder her thought about her beloved. _

Helga stood in the middle of the field, looking at a locket. For Helga, all there was, was a locket.

Helga G. Pataki is an unusual person. Her voice changes when she talks about her love. It goes from as hard as the very cold stones she walks on, to as mellow as soft swirled clouds.

Helga sighed as she sat on the cool soft grass. She held the locket in her right hand and said in a mellow voice, "Oh Arnold….I love you. I love you more than life itself. I hate keeping this a secret. I just want to shout out to the world that I love you, but I can't.

"If word got out that I loved you, I will be teased, ridiculed, and mocked for the rest of my life," she shrugs, "Or at least 'til the end of Jr. High." Helga leaned back and rolled on to her belly. "I wish the homerun you made today would someday symbolize the love you may have for me. Strong…" As she spoke softly to her self, she began to pick the grass with her on free hand. "……..Who am I kidding? I don't think you'll ever love me…I mean, I'm not exactly the prettiest girl in the school, and I sure don't act nice to you…so why? Why would you ever love-," She placed her locket on the grass and laid back on the grass beside it. In a peaceful way, she put folded her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes. She muttered, "Helga G. Pataki."

Helga began to think of ways to have her love, love her back. She needed to change. Her attitude towards him was harsh and cruel; she thought who would want to love a cruel girl like her.

Thoughts like, _Maybe I can…, _and _What if i… _zoomed inside her head. She thought of schemes that she done in the past to have Arnold like her, and none of them seemed to work. Doing things like changing her look, changing into someone he already liked or changing…

She shot up and shouted, "That's it!"

She grabbed her locket, and hugged it while spinning around on the grass. Holding it high in the air, the pig tail girl said, "That's it! That's it! That's it! Its perfect! Why didn't I think of it to being with?...Uh, Because I did!" Standing up, she put her locket back in her dress. "It's the perfect plan! All I have to do is just, be a little nicer to Arnold! Maybe then…he may like me like me."

A cool breeze flew through Gerald field. Her pigtails waved in the wind as she looked at the sky. It was getting dark and a lone a star sparkled in the night sky. "I'm going to be like that star. I'm going to shining bright through everyone, to impress Arnold." Helga thought, _Well, its getting dark. I bet Big Bob's having kittens by now-I better get home. _As she walked out of Gerald Field, she ponders about ways to be nicer to Arnold. _Hmmmm…I guess I could start by not calling him "football head","Yuts", and "Paste for brains" _she thought while kicking a nearby rock.

Helga walked for a little, while contemplating how to be nice. It seems that it's easier said than done. She's tried being nice to Arnold before, but things always seem to not go as planed. She needs help. But who? Who can teach her how to control her temper and be nice? Certainly not Lila, she's _too_ sweet. She may be the most liked girl in class, but Helga will never ask her for 'nice' lesson after that custom party incident at Rhonda's that happened a while ago. It's another story, for which I have no time to tell, but the fact of the matter is being nice does work, just not Lila's way. She needs to find some one who can help her. Someone who will listen how she wants things done, someone that can keep a secret, someone who's nice but not Buttery sweet. She stopped where she was walking and smiled smugly. She knew who.


	3. Chapter 3: Operation Kindness

**Chapter 3**:"**Operation Kindness**"

¤+Helga's room+¤

"Me? You want _me_ to help you to be nice?" the voiced squeaked over the telephone.

"Yeah! You're the only one who can help me, Pheebs!" Helga said while lying on her bed, "I mean, you're kind and smart. You're the perfect person to teach me to be well…nice."

Phoebe, Helga's best and only friend, said, "Why, Helga I'm flattered, but what ever made you consider changing your attitude? I've always thought you liked being the way you are." Phoebe got up from her bed mat and went to her desk. She probably was going to need to take notes on whatever Helga was going to say, things like what she will need to do as in helping her to be a nicer person. She'll need to refer them later and think about what to do.

"Well, yeah. I do like the way I am, it's just that there are other things and well,-I just want to be a little nicer that's all, "she stated as she reached over the bed, grabbing a Yahoo from on top of the end table and began to drink.

"Its Arnold isn't it," The intellectual girl said calmly over the other line.

Helga sprayed out her soda. _How does she know about Arnold! I never told her that I liked him! Crimany! Okay! Just play it cool, Helga, ol' girl! You can get though this…just, whatever you do, don't tell her that you love that wonderful, caring, sweet smelling, football headed love god…_ She thought."…Helga? Is there something wrong?" All Phoebe heard was silence while Helga was thinking.

"….Wha-?Oh! No! Every just fine! Fine, fine! Heh heh...heh…" she said nervously as she choked the phone cord.

"Helga, its okay. You don't have to hide your feelings anymore. I know you really like Arnold," assured Phoebe.

"What! Me! Like Arnold! Hah! That's a laugh! What ever gave you the idea that I liked that scrawny Football headed geek!" snapped Helga, "I mean, seriously, Phoebe! I would rather barrel ride down Niagara Falls then to do something for Arnoldo!"

Phoebe sighed. _It looks like Helga does not want to tell me that she loves Arnold. Oh well. I guess I have no choice but to play along, _thought Phoebe. "Oh, well, I just thought that maybe you like him and-"

"Well, News flash Phoebe! I don't! All I want to do is be nicer! That's all! End of story!" snapped Helga, again.

"…Okay Helga. I'm sorry I ever came across the idea," Phoebe said, feeling a little hurt by her words.

"Good," Helga sighed, "Alright, Phoebe, are you going to help out me our not?"

Phoebe answered, "Of course Helga, I would be more than happy to help you."

Helga smiled and said, "Thanks Pheebs."

"Your quite welcome, Helga. Now, if I am to teach you to be nice, we need to start your lesson right after school."

"After school? But I have practice after school. Can't we start the lessons later," inquired Helga.

"No, I'm afraid we can't wait for after Baseball practice. I'm going to make an appointment with someone you're quite familiar with to help us and after school is when this peculiar person has time."

"Alright, fine. I'll skip practice, just, answer me one thing Pheebs…"

Phoebe blinked. "What is it Helga?"

"Who the heck are you talking about!"

"Helga, I know you are egger to find out who we are going to visit tomorrow, but this is something that I would rather have you wait for."

"Ugh, Okay. Whatever."

"Well," Phoebe stretched as she spoke, "Helga, this has been a very intriguing conversation, but, I'm afraid I must study now. However, after I am done with my studies, I will write down a list of exactly what is needed to be changed from your attitude." She finished writing down everything they have been talking about and grabbed two book from inside her desk drawer.

"Alright-alright…you do that."

"Pleasant dreams, Helga," said the intellectual girl as she hung up the phone.

_Helga's side_

"Yeah…there always…" Helga sighed. Moonlight streaked into her room as she hung up the phone. It hit her face and the love stricken girl looked out the window, to ponder tomorrow's events.

_Phoebe's side_

Phoebe opened one of the books she had taken out, which happened to be a phone book. She scanned it with her right finger and looked for a particular name.

"Eureka!" exclaimed Phoebe as she pointed at the phone book. As she was about to grab the phone, a picture caught the corner of her eye. It contained a wary picture of Helga and Phoebe. The back round was covered in blue and it seemed to express Helga's smile…The girls smile gave it's on looker a cold, hard sneer as Phoebe's gave the opposite. She sighed and thought, _Maybe if I help Helga change her attitude I may just see her smile. Just maybe…_

Phoebe dialed the number and said, "Hello? May I speak with-"


	4. Chapter 4: A Morning with Helga

**Chapter 4**:"**A Morning with Helga**"

_Red and orange filled the sky, setting the sky a flame. The sun's golden beams streamed into the room of Helga Pataki. It warmed her back, but despite the gentle kiss of the sun on her face, she grunted and pulled the covers over her head._

A knock on the door sounded through her room. "Helga? Are you up, Sweetie?" said the tired voice, which belonged to her mother, "Your going to miss the bus." Indeed, the bus came at 7:30 and the time at hand was 7:15.

Helga threw the covers off on her and growled, "Okay! Okay! I'm getting up! Crimany!" She moved her legs over the bed and stretched. _Alright, Helga G. Pataki, Today's the day, _she thought as she walked towards her closet,_ Today, you start your long a vigorous journey to be as kind as you can possibly be…you will no longer be an irritable, domineering, bully towards anyone, especially Arnold. _

As Helga thought her most precious of thoughts, she did her regular morning routine. The Arnold shrine was always the first item on the agenda. Yes, her shrine. She has loved Arnold 2/3's of her life and by the time she turned 5 she had shrines of her beloved, scapulars that came in all different sizes and all different materials. From wads of his used gum, to the most simplest and recycled materials, Helga had shrines to last the ages. But the most unusual of all her shrine is so large that she needed to move her worshiping spot to the attic. There it beheld a massive shrine, whose body was once a bear, an armadillo, and an eagle. They have combined themselvesa long with baseball eyes and a horse shoe noseto form a likeness of Arnold. Here, in the sacred attic, Helga worshiped Arnold, every morning. If it was either writing poems, speaking to it in chant, or other things that are too numerous to describe.

After she did her morning ritual, she changed into her regular clothes and went down stairs.

"Great! I'll sign the papers tomorrow and the deal will be all settled," said her hulky voice father, which came from the kitchen. He continued on with his business as Helga grabbed her lunch box from on top of the counter. Of course, it was empty, so she went to the refrigerator and took out a sandwich that she had the day before. As she went to put the sandwich inside her lunch Big Bobas they would call himtook her only lunch, still talking to his business partner. "Hey, thanks Olga," he said as he took a bit from Helga's sandwich, "What? Oh, no, I was only talking to the girl. Anyway…" Helga gritted her teeth in disgust while her Dad walked out with her only source of food.

Sighing, she went to one of the drawers and reached deep inside it. There was a secret compartment in that drawer and it contained a 20 dollar bill. _I only use this for emergencies, but I really don't want to starve today,_ thought the girl as she looked at the crumpled dollar. She shoved it inside her dress pocket and walked out of the kitchen.

"How's it going, Miriam," she mumbled as she walked past the living room.

A head pocked out with ratty hair and yawned, "Wha-Oh, Hi Helg-"and past out on the couch.

Helga shook her head and walked out the house. The world looked wonderful outside the Pataki household. It seemed to comfort the pigtailed girl in a peaceful manner. A Tree swayed in the coolness of a near by zephyr, and birds soared through the sapphire sky. She smelled the air and thought, _Wow…I never thought the morning air could smell so nice. It smells like, sunshine! Like grass, morning dew, and sunlight…. _As she walked down the street, she saw the bus at the end of the corner. She walked towards it, thinking about the days coming events.

Finally, she made it to the bus. A door swung open and Helga marched up the bus stairs.


	5. Chapter 5: The Blackness of the Heart

**Chapter 5**:"**The Blackness of the Heart**"

_A Black force lies within this girl. In away, it can protect her from others that wish to cause her harm-both inside and outside the soul, but…It is a dark powerful barrier that prevents her love to see who she really is. It takes control of her when the boy she loves is close by. Like a clenching viper, wrapped around it's pray…the more she moves, the more she becomes engulfed within the wrath of the evil presence. _

_Her goal is to take control of it, to be kind and sweet, but she will be surprised that such a sinister force is not so easily overtaken…. _

"What are you looking at, Geek bait?" Helga snapped as she poised a fist at the bus driver. The driver fearfully turned back to his wheel and closed the bus door. Marching, she descended further into the bus then sat almost in the middle of it.

Time passed by as the bus traveled from street to street, picking up the rest of the kids that go to PS 118. Helga had thought about Arnold most of the time, taking out her locket as she thought about him. _Alas, Arnold, the time is approaching, and soon, my love, I will show you of kinder, gentler side_, she mumbled softly to the locket_, And when I do, maybe you will start to see me in love's eye's as I see you. _She swooned and noticed a familiar golden haired boy walking up the bus stairs and pay bus fair. _Oh, Arnold_, she mumbled and hugged her locket, _How I love you. Your very present cause my heart to jump in shear bliss! Ohh…_ As Helga put away her locket; Arnold walked down the aisle and was to the point of passing her. Suddenly, she felt her overtaken by a sinister force that can prove to only repel her love. She smiled wickedly and extended her left leg out in the aisle. Arnold seemed to be lost in a daydream, as he didn't notice that he was walking into a trap. Then, he fell into it…quite literally. He fell, chin first on the aisle. The boy was confused as to what had happened, when he saw Helga poke her head from the bus seat. "Have a nice trip, Head boy! Aahaha!" Helga laughed as she pulled her head back. Annoyed, Arnold grabbed a near by seat and pulled himself up. Afterwards, He continued down the aisle towards his Best Friend Gerald.

_Arnold's Side_

"Man, Oh man! You fell right into that one buddy!" commented Gerald.

Arnold sat down with a heavy sigh. "I don't get it Gerald…why does Helga keep on picking on me?" asked Arnold.

Gerald shrugged and answered, "Who knows. I mean, this is Helga where talking about. The girl doesn't need a reason, she just plain mean. That's _alllll _there is to it."

"Oh, come on Gerald, no one can be all bad; I bet inside, Helga is a nice, caring, sensible, person, just like the rest of us."

Gerald rolled his eyes and added sarcastically, "Whatever you say."

_Helga's Side _

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Helga said as she banged her head on the back of a bus seat.

"Argh! What happen! I'm supposed to be nice to Arnold, not trip him and call him names!"

It confused her terribly. _This is nuts! _she thought as her head dangled on the back seat, shamefaced,_ One moment I'd be all goofy in love with him, the next…I would turn into a savage, bullying, ogre! _Sighing, she thought her last and final thought inside the bus, _……….Maybe being, kind to Arnold, Isn't so easy_.

As the bus pulled up to PS 118, she made up her mind to be nice to Arnold, even if it drove her mad…


	6. Chapter 6: The Big Black Book

Chapter 6:**The Big Black Book**"

_Her heart is closed. Sealed like a blossom. It is cold, alone, and dormant. No one will ever see her hidden secrets, if she continues to act like…a blossom. But like all blossoms, they someday...bloom… _

¤+Outside PS 118+¤

Helga stepped onto the school with a strong determination to be kind. She believes that some how she will be nice to Arnold, no matter what happens to her. While she thought about what to do next, she noticed her friend Phoebe sitting on the steps of PS 118, with a stack of books on her side. Puzzled, Helga went towards her friend. "Hey Pheebs," she said with a small smile.

Phoebe grabbed her books and held them with both hand. "Hello Helga, Are you ready for your first lessons?" she inquired.

Helga placed her hands on her hip and stated, _"Hello!_ This is Helga G. Pataki you're taking to! Of course I'm ready! I was born ready!"

Somewhat pleased with her enthusiasm, Phoebe said, "Excellent, now Helga, I wrote a list of what you need to change in your attitude in this book." Phoebe handed Helga a notebook from on top of the stack. Helga opened the black covered book.

"What the heck!" Helga said shocked. It was filled, cover to cover, with notations about how to fix her attitude. Ideas such as 'How to control anger' and 'How to be kind to others' crammed the note book from one end of the book to the other."Crimany, Phoebe! This is more than just a list!"

"Well, I did spend a lot of time writing in that book, last night, to help you to overcome your attitude problem." As they conversed, Phoebe and Helga started to walk up the steps to PS 118, and Helga continued to read through it with a quick skim.

"Whoa, Pheebs, this is great!" she said with a hint of hope glitter in her eyes, "All this might help me be nice!" The two of them went inside the school and made their way towards the 4th grade class.

Phoebe smiled and said, "Thank you, Helga."

"Hey, don't mention it. Alright, it says here 'to control my excessive angriness I must-"

"'You must breath deeply and ignore the source that is bothering you."

The pigtailed girl raised a side of her hairy unibrow and said, "Breath deeply? I don't have asthma, Phoebe!"

"I know, but breathing deeply and counting to 10 will help you control your anger; it will allow you to meditate about the situation your in."

She shrugged and said, "Whatever." Rounding a corner, Helga stopped and said, "Hold on a sec, Pheebs, I need a drink of water." Phoebe nodded and Helga walked to the nearest water fountain. Since Helga did not have breakfast today, she guzzled down the water she was drinking.

While she was drinking, one of the boys from her class, named Harold, noticed her drinking. He poked one of his friends on the side with his elbow, laughing,

"AHAHAHAA! Look at, _Heeeellllga,_ AHAHAA! She's lapping up that water like a mutt! AHAHAHAAHA!" As the boy continued laughing, his friends looked at each other and walked away from the boy. They've long since discovered the consequences that messing with Helga is like covering yourself with meat and walking in the everglades…you're going to get attacked.

Hearing this, Helga stopped drinking from the water fountain and formed a fist which she held on her side. Rage was building in her and the desire to destroy filled her heart. Phoebe saw what was happening and assured, "Helga, this is a wonderful time to perfect and control your anger. Remember…breath.."

"_I'm already breathing! What I'm not doing is pounding the stuffing out of pink boy!" As Helga angrily walked towards the chuckling Harold, Phoebe followed behind her with worry. Helga hovered over Harold, who was hugging his belly from laughing, and said, "What are you laughing at, Blimpbo!"_

_Horror filled Harold instantly. He looked up and saw the girl he was laughing at. He weakly replied, "Uhhhh, _nothing_…" _

"_It doesn't look like nothing. You were laughing at me, huh, Lardo!"_

_Looking for a way to escape the wrath of Helga, he hesitantly said,"Uh-Uh-Nooooooo! I was laughing at-"_

_Already a circle of kids have formed around Helga and Harold. Helga cut him off by saying, "Me! Hey Harold, have you met my friend," she cracked her knuckles and held up her right fist, " Ol' Betsy." _

_Harold turned white with fear and said, "Uh, I-I don't remember."_

_Smiling wickedly, she replied, "Well, I think its time you met…Face to face" Helga threw back her fist and Harold screamed. Ol' Betsy was an inch away when…._

Helga opened her eyes. Her present placement confused her…wasn't she going to punch Harold? Then she realized…It was just a dream. She was breathing deeply and her anger was slowly fading away. She glanced over towards Harold and saw that he was standing behind Phoebe, still chuckling to himself. Confusion filled her mind and she said, "Phoebe…what happen?"

Her friend was smiling in delight and answered, "I believe you just past your first test."


	7. Chapter 7: Progression

**(Okay, so my fanfic is STILL slow, but I promise that it will get better! Hehe...but I do love the simpler times in my Fanfic.)**

**Chapter 7**:"**Progression**"

_The fire of darkness is being to fade. Fuelled by hatred and anger, the dreadful flame is beginning to die. With the help of the girl's Best friend, Phoebe, she may overcome the black aurora surrounding her very heart…she may just may…_

¤+In the hallways of PS 118+¤

"What!" Helga snapped.

Phoebe smiled and said, "Last night, I called Harold and ask him to tease you…for a small price."

"You mean it was all a scam!" Helga yelled in disgust.

"Can I have my Mr. Nutty now?" whined Harold. Phoebe reached inside her pocket and gave him his candy bar. "Alright!" he shouted as he ran off towards his friends.

Phoebe shook her head and replied, "No, not exactly. You see, I needed to see how you would respond after you knew the steps to control your anger. And congratulations, Helga! You passed!"

Helga felt like wringing her neck, but she knew Phoebe was only trying to help. With a heavy sigh, Helga said, "Look, Phoebe, I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but next time, could you _'test'_ me in a different way?"

"Well, of course Helga. This was only to test your anger, and I can see that you're progressing quite well. I will refrain from all surprise tests if they make you feel uncomfortable," Phoebe answered as they walked towards their class.

Helga smiled, slightly. "Thanks Phoebe's."

_+Time passed by+_

_The two of them discussed Helga's lesson often during class. As the day passed, Helga read the Big Black Book instead of listening to Mr. Simmons's lectures. She wanted to learn as much as she can, so whenever she came across Arnold again… she can apologize for her actions earlier in the morning. But for that, she needs to read more. By the time lunch came around, she knew almost everything it took to be nice…but being nice was easier read then done. _

Riiiiiingggg!

¤+Inside the 4th grade class+¤

Kids herded out of Mr. Simmons's classroom, with Phoebe and Helga being the last out. "So, did you learn anything interesting in the book I gave you?" asked Phoebe as they walked towards the cafeteria.

Helga smiled and said, "Yeah! I learn some be neat stuff in that book of yours."

"Excellent! Now, let me test you-"

"Crimany! First this morning, and now, this! I'm tired of these Pop quizzes!"

"Aw, Come on Helga; don't think of it as a quiz, think of it as, a way to see if you have learned enough to be courteous in the lunch room."

Helga sighed and said, "Alright, I'll try it, but I won't like it."

Phoebe tested Helga with many questions, and Helga answered them flawlessly. Every question was answered to perfection and Helga was on the road to kindness. But for now, all she needed to do is to apply it.

They arrived in the cafeteria as Phoebe asked, "Here's the last question…What do you do if-"

"Out of the way, Geek bait!" Helga said, as she cut in front of everyone. She shoved her way in front of the line and grabbed a lunch tray.

_Phoebe's side_

…_you're at the end of a line…_, thought Phoebe as she looked at her friend. Turning around, Phoebe went to a table at the far side of the cafeteria.

_Helga's side_

Sid, a student from her class, said, "Hey! No cutting!"

Helga spun around to face him. She held up 'Ol Betsy and said, "What, was that, Sid!"

The boy hesitated and lifted up his hand. "Noth-nothing!"

She glared back at him and went back to her tray. Grabbing the rest of her food, she paid the lunch lady the 20 she had from earlier.

_Alright…now where's Phoebe_, Helga thought as she stood in the middle of the lunch room. Phoebe sat in the corner of the room, eating a sandwich her mother had made her. The pigtailed girl walk towards her friend and sat.

"Okay, what were you saying Phoebe?" asked Helga.

Phoebe sighed. "Oh, nothing Helga." _It seems that Helga still needs a little more work_, thought Phoebe, _Hopefully, the visit will help Helga out a bit more._

"Well, if that's it, then I'm going to go for a walk," Helga said as she took a bite out of a sandwich. With a mouthful she added, "Watch my food, Will ya Pheebs."

The Japanese girl nodded and replied, "Watching."


	8. Chapter 8: Whispers of Fate

**Chapter 8**:"**Whispers of Fate**"

………_Is _

………_.………..this_

………………………………………………_the _

………………………………………………………………_answer………………….?_

_Footsteps echoed throughout the hallways of PS 118. They were the footsteps only made by Helga Pataki. Alone in her mind, a question whispered in her heart…Is this the answer…? It was a hard task, and it seems that it may take awhile for her kinder side to over come her malicious side…But she knows, that with a little hope, and determination, she will be compassionate. _

¤+In the hallways of PS 118+¤

Helga walked in the hallways, lost in her own mind. Suddenly, she stopped and looked around to see no one in sight. Pulling out her locket, she mumbled, _"_Oh, Arnold, Light of my soul, blithe of my heart, may it be that some day, you'll love me with an incomprehensible desire, which I have for you. But if only I can show you I'm changing…for you…" She swooned, and added, "If only there was a way for me to show you that I am changing, and not just so I can be nice, but to impress you," Helga hugged her locket and declared, "I vow, from now on, I will be nice to you." The girl put her locket back in her dress and began to walk. Humming to herself, she began to round a corner when……….

**Slam!**

Helga fell on her back. She looked on to see who knocked her down, when she saw…Arnold.

_Confusion, Anger, Love, and Hatred zoomed through her heart_.

Arnold looked at Helga the same time she looked at him and said, "Oh, Sorry Helga, I wasn't looking where I was going. Here, let me help you up."

"Arnold! I mean watch-!Uh…" Helga stuttered as the boy got up. She took his hand and said, "I've gotta go." He watched her run off and thought, _I wonder what that was all about…_

"What the heck is wrong with me!" shouted Helga as she stopped running and went up a stair well. She looked out the window and said, "That was the perfect chance to be nice to Arnold and I blew it!" She leaned her head on the glass window and closed her eyes.

"Helga…Are you alright?" came a soft voice from behind her.


	9. Chapter 9: Encounter

**Chapter 9**:"**Encounter** "

Helga jumped. She spun around and felt hatred and jealously fill her heart. There standing poised behind her was her arch nemesis…Lila.

_Lila. Pretty, Nice, and popular…Lila is everything Helga isn't…and wants to be. The worst part is that Arnold likes Lila and Helga is constantly ruining Arnold's plans to have Lila like him back. Although Lila knows Helga loves Arnold, which is a tale meant for another time, Helga would still be a bully towards both of them._

"Don't seek up on me! Shessh!" Helga said.

Lila put a finger on her chin and said in a soft tone, "I'm ever so sorry I startled you. I was just wondering why you look oh so sad."

Placing a hand on her hip, Helga stated, "Me! Sad! Where on earth gave you the idea that I was sad!"

"I noticed that you were standing here all alone and that you were looking out the window, not looking very exultant," Lila answered.

"Crimany! Can't a girl look out the window without everyone assuming that she's sad!" Helga shouted in frustration.

"Oh, well, I thought you were-"

"Well, _you_," she poked her in the shoulder, "thought wrong, bucko."

Lila remained quiet. She turned to leave but then turned back to Helga. "Helga…does it ever so have something to do with Arnold?" the country girl asked.

Helga froze. "No-!Of Course not-! I mean, what's with all the questions, Sherlock? I didn't realize I was suddenly under surveillance!"

"I was just wondering, Helga. But it ever so seems that your alright now," Lila said.

Helga laughed bitterly. "So, you _do _have some smarts after all, Lila."

Lila ignored her cruel remark and placed her hand on Helga's shoulder. "If you ever so need anything…come tell me."

"Yeah, Yeah," she said and swat Lila's hand off her shoulder.

Lila was carrying her lunch in the other hand and placed her hands together. She bounced on her toes and said, "Well, I have an oh so pleasing lunch to eat, I'll talk to you later Helga." Helga crossed her arms and sneered.

_Lila's side_

_Poor Helga_, thought Lila as she walked down the stairs, _I ever so think that there is something wrong. And if I'm right, then it oh so has to do something with Arnold. She just loves him ever so much…I wish there was something I can do to help._ With one final sigh, she walked towards the lunch room.

_Helga's side_

"Later, Pukenator," Helga said with a girly voice and waved. "Crimany! Haven't I suffered enough?"

Helga stayed for a little while longer and decided to talk to Arnold when the chance came. _In the mean time,_ thought Helga as she walked towards the cafeteria, _I might as well eat my lunch_. She continued on, neither knowing the adventure waiting in the future…


	10. Chapter 10: The Blossoms of the Heart

**Chapter 10**:"**The Blossoms of the Heart**"

Helga pushed the doors of the cafeteria and sluggishly walked back to her friend Phoebe. With a heavy sigh, she plopped into her seat.

Phoebe blinked. "Is everything alright, Helga?" inquired her friend.

Helga poked her food with a fork and replied softly, "Yeah, I'm OK."

_Helga does not look OK. I wonder what happened while she left…_, Phoebe thought as she glanced at her food.

_The two of them continued to eat there lunch. As they ate it remained, uncomfortably quite. Phoebe did not wish to ask Helga what had happened to her when she left, since she figured Helga didn't want to talk about it. And in which case, she was right. In the meantime, Helga became lost in her own mind, pondering what her next move would be. Doubt engulfed her, she was beginning of losing her confidence that she could be nice. It was hard for her to do, since she was used to pounding her fists and stomping around for so long, all of a sudden changing those ways was a difficult task. Still, she wanted to change, it was just hard for her to accomplish. And overcoming the impossible for Arnold is what Helga G. Pataki lives for. _

¤+In the Cafeteria+¤

_Riiiinngg!_

Helga looked up. _Lunch is over already? Boy, time sure flies when your moping around_, Helga thought and threw away her lunch. _Hey! What am I saying! I've gotta get this "Woe-Is-me" crap out of my head! I've gotta be nice! For Arnold and country!_

Helga, Phoebe, and the others in the cafeteria, flooded out of the lunch room and went to their classes.

As Helga and Phoebe walked around a corner, Helga said, "Well, Pheebs, I think it's about time I put "Operation Kindness" into action."

Phoebe looked at Helga and said, "That's good, Helga, but how do you propose you start being nice?"

"I got it all figured out," Helga stated as they reached their classroom.

While Phoebe reached to open the door, Helga shoved her way in front of her and opened it for Phoebe.

"Thank you, Helga," Phoebe said.

Helga replied, "Yep. This is my plan. I'm going to be a temporary door-woman."

"I suppose that's a start, Helga. Well, I'll see you inside."

"Later, Phoebe."

Helga stood out there holding the door open for everyone in her class. As each one of her classmates went inside, she greeted them with, "Heya Stinkmister!"-"Hey Pinkboy, how's life treating ya?"-"What's cracking, Rhonda?"-"Hello, Li-la"- and other greetings like that. Most of the time Helga got a confused look, but some people thanked her. Like Lila, and Arnold. Lila thanked her with a perfect thank you and Arnold…

Helga stood out holding the door open and said, "Hey Arnold, how's it going? And Gerald, how's the family treating ya?"

Gerald gave Helga a confused look and Arnold replied with, "Well, I'm doing fine. Thank you Helga."

With a finger pointing pose pointed at Arnold, Helga said, "No prob, Arnold."

The two boys continued inside and went to there seats in the front row.

Arnold's side

"What was that all about?" inquired Gerald with his strange look of confusion still upon his face.

Arnold glanced at Helga, who was walking to her seat in back of them, and whispered, "I'm not sure. Today, Helga's been acting very strange."

"Arnold, _strange_ defines Helga G. Pataki, "remarked the tall haired boy.

"Gerald…"

"I know-I know-I'm just saying. "

Arnold shook his head. _I hope everything is alright with her. I mean, first this morning when she trips me, then when we bumped into each other in the hallway and she start acting really odd, and then, she hold the door for me and acts nice towards me, _Arnold thought, smiling a little._ Hmmmm, maybe I should talk to her when I get a chance._

Helga's side

_Well, that worked according to plan. Now, to wait it out and see what happens next_, thought Helga as she walked towards her seat. The pig tail girl sat in her seat and sighed. _This is going to work! Its gotta!_, she thought and glanced at her love, who sat in front of her.

As she glanced at Arnold she heard his friend say, "Arnold, _strange_ defines Helga G. Pataki."

"What! I otta deck that tall haired little freak!", growled Helga, as she craked 'Ol betsy with her left hand. "Strange doesn't define me! The word that does is…"she paused to think and sadly thought, _misunderstood_.

While she thought, a middle-age balding man walked in. "Class, settle down class, "said Mr. Simmons , "I have some very exciting and special news!"

The whole class fell silent. _What is he talking about_? The whole class thought.

Mr. Simmons smiled and said, "As you all know, you will be going to the fifth grade in 1 month, so for a celebrative send off, I have ask the principal if I could-"

Harold waved his arms in the air and shouted, "Ye-ah! Were having a party! Ye-ah!"

"No, Harold, its even better then that," their teacher said with anticipation, "Were hosting a 'Play'!"

Everyone slouched back into their seats. _Just another one of those 'special' plays Mr. Simmons always seems to host,_ the whole class thought, _What we really should be doing is a party not some lame play…_.

"Well, what play are we doin'?" asked Stinky in his country folk tone.

Mr. Simmons pulled out a script form his teacher case and showed the name of the play: "The Blossoms of the Heart". "Were doing one of the most prestigious play ever written! 'The Blossoms of the Heart!' Isn't that exciting!"

Sid crossed his arms and said, "'The Blossoms of the Heart'?' It sounds like its going to be another mushy love story. When are we going to do a play without that cheezy love stuff!"

"Of course, 'The Blossoms of the Heart' is a 'special' romantic play, but it also has plenty of action in the ploy. You see class, 'The Blossoms of the Heart' is a wonderful play, set in present day, about two opposites in love," at this point you can hear the whole class groan…_Its 'Romeo and Juliet' all over again!_, thought the class, "The girl, 'Janice', comes from a Biker gang called 'Dark Thunder', and the boy comes from a wealthy family. Although they were born into different family's, when the two meet it was almost like love at first sight."

"Alright, this defiantly sounds like were doing 'Romeo and Juliet' again, "Harold said.

"Well, Harold, I guess you can say it is like 'Romeo and Juliet', but like 'Romeo and Juliet' the action in it speaks for itself, "stated Mr. Simmons.

"What action?"

"As the two secretly date, the leader of 'Dark Thunder' finds out about their relasonship and finds Kyle, the kind boy in love with Janice. The leader and Kyle engage in a brutal battle for a time, until Janice comes to stop the brawling. Then, the leader tells her, and I quote," he opened the script and powerfully said " 'Chose, Janice! You're either with us, or with him! But if you chose him, don't ever expect us to help you again!' So…" The whole class was completely and utterly silent. Everyone was interested in "The Blossoms of the Heart". Even Helga found herself interested. "Now, if you want to know what she choice is, then come after school to audition for 'special' parts of "The Blossoms of the Heart"."

Annoyed, the class agued, they where going to participate in this play.


	11. Chapter 11: Impression

**Chapter** **11**:"**Impression**"

_The day past by fast for the young girl. It surprised her that school was over already. And as she walked out of the school, she'd realize that she needs to do something more to impress Arnold…._

………………………………………………_But what?_

¤+Outside PS 118+¤

"Crimany! Where the heck is Phoebe!" exclaimed Helga, looking at her watch, "If she not here in 20 seconds I'm blowing this dump!" Placing her hands on her hip, she looked out towards the street. _Maybe, I should leave with out her. I mean, she has this crazy appointment set up for me, and I hate surprises_, she thought and glanced back at the door of the school. But as when she glanced, a football head blond boy and a tall haired boy walked out of the double doors.

Helga heart skipped a beat and she ducked behind a few near by trash cans. As the two walked down the steps, she wondered, _What in the world are those two talking about?_ She moved closer and heard the two of them speak.

"So Arnold…" said Gerald as both of them made it to the sidewalk, "Are you planning on trying out for that play Mr. Simmons is doing right now?"

Arnold looked at his friend and replied, "I don't know, Gerald. I guess there is no reason for me to be apart of it."

"Well, I'll give you a reason to be apart of it, buddy. I overhead some of the girls in the hallway and they were talking about the play."

"So?"

"_Soo_, one of those girls was Lila,"

Arnold felt a sudden rush of warmth and joy fill his entire body. "_Lila_.."

"Yeah. Lila. They were convincing her to be 'Jenice', the chick whose suppose to be opposite of 'Kyle'."

"Did they convince her?"

"Umm, humm. They convinced her. And if you're thinking what I think you're thinking-"

Arnold smiled. "This is great Gerald! If I get the part of Kyle then Lila will be Jenice! And who knows? Maybe she'll be so impressed with me she may like me like me." Over hearing this, Helga sneered and clutched the top of the trash can lid. "Well, I've got to get going Gerald!"

After Arnold and Gerald did their secret handshake, Arnold ran back up the steps. "Just don't get your hopes up, Romeo!" called his Best friend.

The blond boy was half way up the steps when he replied with, "It's Kyle, Gerald!"

With a chuckle, Gerald shook his head and said, "That's one sick boy."

_I can't believe it_, thought Helga as she watched Arnold sprint into PS 118, _He's actually going to Try-out to be Kyle in that stupid play! And for what! For that goodie-two-shoe,_ _Li-la!_

She glanced around and saw that Gerald had walked towards the bus. "What am I doing just standing here and grumbling to myself! I got an Audition to attend to!" Running up the stairs, she added, "This is perfect! Not only am I ruining another of Hair boys love affections for Little Miss Perfect, but this is the perfect chance for me to impress Arnold! Nothing can go wrong!" As the girl ran throughout the hallways of the school, she noticed her friend, Phoebe coming out of one of the doors. Stopping abruptly, she marched to her friend and asked, "Where the heck have you been, Phoebe!"

The small girl answered, "I had to talk to one of the teacher to discuss the natural outlook of how-"

"Spare me the speech, Phoebe. WE really need to go some where right now! Come on!" Helga said as she jogged off to the auditorium with Phoebe trailing along.

"Yes, I know, with Dr. Bliss."

Helga stopped dead in her tracks. With a sharp turn with asked piercingly, "What!"

"Helga, we need to go to the appointment I arranged with the doctor, " Phoebe said calmly.

Helga continued walking towards the auditorium and stated, "Look, Pheebs, I appreciate what you're doing for me, but I need to go try out for 'The Blossoms of the Heart'."

Phoebe blinked. "You're going to audition for a part?"

"Yeah, the part of 'Jenice', actually. But could you, try to reschedule the appointment though, Phoebe?"

The Japanese girl nodded and pulled out her cell phone. "Yes, I'll call her while you Try-out."

"Hey, Phoebe, why don't you try-out also? It'll be cool if my Best friend is up there with me."

"I-I don't know, Helga. Ever since 'Romeo and Juliet' I've-"

"Aww, come on, Pheebs, you'll do fine, " Helga said as they made it to the door of the Auditorium, "Besides, if any one makes fun of my friend they'll get a taste of Ol Betsy in there mouth."

Phoebe smiled slightly. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I try also."

"Alright!" Helga said joyously, "Come on Pheebs! Time to show everyone what true acting is all about!" The two of them arrive at the auditorium, and The Pig Tailed Girl opened the door of the auditorium.

"I'll be there in a minute Helga. I just need to Call Dr. Bliss first."

Shrugging, Helga said, "Okay. See you inside."

_At last, my love, I will show you my true colors and shine…_, thought Helga as she took a noble step inside the auditorium that would be sure to change her life forever….


	12. Chapter 12: Glowing Colors of light

**Chapter 12:**"**Glowing Colors of light**"

_Helga stood at the very back of the auditorium, hiding in the shadows. She glanced around the front to see who was trying out, only to discover it was basically everyone who tried out for "Romeo and Juliet". Harold, Stinky, Sid, Arnold, Lila, Sheena, Rhonda, Curly, Eugene, and everyone else was there. Sighing to herself, she only hoped that she becomes 'Jenice'… _

¤+Inside the Auditorium+¤

Light burst into the dimly lilted room, and Helga's friend, Phoebe, walked from the light.

"I called Dr. Bliss, Helga, and she said understood our present situation," Phoebe said, and closed the Auditorium door, "Therefore, she has arraigned for an appointment later in the week."

Helga nodded and walked down the aisle with Phoebe. It made her feel somewhat happy that she was going to try-out, and she was going to meet up with Dr. Bliss, one of the few people who actually understood and cared for her. With a bit of a smile on her face, she and Phoebe made it to the front and sat in the second row.

At the moment Helga and Phoebe sat down, Mr. Simmons walked from the curtains and said, "Now, quiet everyone. If you may, could everyone please take a seat near the front." Everyone piled into basically the front and a bit of the 2 second row. "Good. Let me say how trilling this is going to be to do this 'special' play with all of you. I'm glad to see that all of you are so enthusiastic about being a part of the most wonderful play ever written in the 21th century!" It was no surprise that _he_ was the only one excited about doing this play, since everyone else had emotionless expression. "Now then…everyone go back stage and line up so we can get started!" Mr. Simmons said excitedly.

Everyone who was auditioning got up and walked backstage.

¤+Backstage+¤

_The order of the line went as followed: A few others, Sid, Stinky, Eugene, Lila, Rhonda, Phoebe, Sheena, Arnold, Harold, and Helga. _

"Hey _Hel-gaaaa_," Harold sang while turning around.

Helga glared at him. "What do you want pink boy?"

"What are you doing here trying out? I thought you hated doing this kind of stuff," Harold said in a taunting voice.

Helga looked Harold in straight eyes and said icily, "Well, you don't know much about me, Bubbler Boy. Remember, I was Juliet in the first play we did, bucko."

Harold looked up as if remembering. "Oh, yeah…"

Helga would have said more, but she thought Harold wasn't worth the breath.

As Sid and Eugene of them tried out, it came up to Lila. It was something Helga wanted to watch, since both of them where trying out for the part of 'Jenice'.

Lila walked, perfectly on stage and said, "Mr. Simmons, I'd like to try out for the oh so interesting character, Jenice."

Mr. Simmons sat in the first row, more towards the middle of it, and grabbed a script from the pile of papers. He wrote something on his clip board and said, "An excellent choice Lila. Here, take this and read the top line for the character Jenice." He got up and handed her the script and Lila bend down to reach it.

As she got up, she put a finger on her chin and read what was on the paper. Nodding, she placed the paper far from her face and read it with not much a bit of acting, "Hey…What does it matter if I happen to love Kyle…Why do you care?"

Mr. Simmons gave her a sympathetic look. "Well, Lila, that was special. Thank you for trying out." Lila curtseyed and walked back stage. In the meantime, Helga thought, _Oh, Brother! You call that acting? I'll show you some real acting, Little Miss Perfect!_

But as Helga thought, she heard Arnold say something to Lila as she walked by, "Wow Lila! That was great! I'm sure you'll get the part!"

Lila smiled 'ever so sweetly' and said, "Why, thank you, Arnold. That's just ever so sweet compliment." While hearing this, Helga crossed her arms and sneered.

"Oh, but its true! You did in excellent job up there! I'm impressed!"

Lila blushed slightly. "Well, gosh…thank you, Arnold."

Arnold smiled ."No problem."

As Lila walked off, Helga grunted, _Hmph! That no good yellow haired little runt! You call that acting! I'll show you true acting, buster!_

_Time passed on and it came to be Arnold turn to audition. _

"Mr. Simmons, I going to audition for the part of 'Kyle'," Arnold said and got his script from his teacher. At the same time as he reached for the papers, Helga thought, _Arnold, my beloved, may you do well in the part you have chosen…_

Arnold read his line over and over then placed it on the floor. Taking a deep breath he said, "Jenice, remember, I will always love you. Nothing in this world will prevent me from seeing you…" The way Arnold said his line, was truly remarkable. He said it as if he was Kyle.

"Arnold, that was very special!" Mr. Simmons said, very happily. "You have a very unique talent for the character Klye!"

"Does that mean I get the part?"

"Well, no one else auditioned for that 'special' part, and Harold plans to be Jessie, so yes, you get the part! Congratulations!"

Arnold was very happy that he got to be Kyle. But his victory would mean nothing if Lila didn't become Jenice.

So, a little more time came by and it was finally Helga's turn. Everyone who had already auditioned was sitting on the front and second rows, waiting to see what Helga G. Pataki had in store for them.

_Well, Helga Ol Girl, time to shine…_, thought Helga as she stepped out on to the wooden platform stage. _Don't blow it!_

Helga marched on the stage and said, "Alright, Mr. Simmons, I'm trying out for the part of Jenice."

Arnold's side

Arnold lifted up his head. _She's trying out for the part of Jenice?_ thought Arnold as Helga reached for the script their teacher gave them. _Helga's a really good actress, and she just might get the part of Jenice instead of Lila_. He smiled slightly. _Even so, I guess it wouldn't be so bad. Helga really is a nice person, even though she doesn't act like it._

Helga's side

"Excellent, now here's your script Helga," Mr. Simmons said and handed her the papers she needed.

But as she reached for it, she noticed Arnold was smiling towards her. Swooning in her mind, she grabbed her lines and read what was needed to be said over and over again.

After 2 minutes, she dropped the pamphlet and said, "Hey! What does it matter if I happen to love Klye! Why do _you_ care!" Unlike Lila, she read a bit more, "I know you're looking out for me, but this is my own private life! If you don't like it then, tough!" Mr. Simmons and the small audience was speechless. She acted so well that Arnold was even impressed with her. Standing there, she crossed her arms. "Sooo, how'd I do, Mr. Simmons?"

"Oh my, Helga, that was truly magnificent! You did wonderfully!" exclaimed her teacher.

Helga grinned. "Thanks."

After her performance, she went off stage and join Phoebe and the others.

"Extraordinary work, Helga," whispered Phoebe. Helga gave her a 'thumbs up' and winked.

"Thank you, all of you," their teacher said cheerfully, after he got out of his chair to face all of them, "I enjoyed watching all of your 'special' performances today for the try-out's for the play 'The Blossoms of the Heart'! Tomorrow morning I will post the positions for the parts in this play! Have a very 'special' and wonderful day!"

All of the kids who tried out for the play got out of their seats and headed towards doors.


	13. Chapter 13: Revelations

**Chapter 13**:"**Revelations**

_Phoebe and Helga were at the bottom of the steps. While one waited for her father the other waited…waited for something she always wanted and something she's never received._

_Waiting, longing, hoping, she stands and walks…………………………………………………………alone. _

¤+Outside PS 118+¤

Phoebe reached inside her pack and got the big black book she created for Helga. "Now Helga," Phoebe said, while thumbing the book, "While we wait, why don't I ask you another question from the book-"

"Crimany Phoebe!" exclaimed Helga. _I've just about had it with that stupid book!_ Helga thought, _And those ridiculous Pop quizzes! _ "I'm sick and tired of these quizzes! Constantly checking whether or not I know what it takes to be nice! Well, news flash bucko! I do!" Helga marched towards Phoebe and snatched the Big black book from her hands. "And this serves no purpose what-so-ever! I mean, who needs a book to know how to be kind! Only a complete mental case would need one of those! I know how to be nice, I just don't show it! That's all! The only thing this stupid book is good for Opening the book, she furiously ripped out all the pages and sheared them to pieces. With one final toss in the air, the big black book was no more. As the pieces of confetti paper fell from the sky, Helga looked at her friend for a response. To Helga's amazement, Phoebe looked…calm. She didn't look shocked, speechless, or anything Helga thought she would be. In fact, her equanimity was quite the opposite.

"Well, Helga, I must say," Phoebe said, as she removed a piece of paper from her head, "I'm rather pleased in your increase knowledge on how to be kind. Good job Helga, you pass the test."

Helga's ears dropped low and she put and emotionless face on. "What?"

"The book I wrote Helga, was simply a large test, to see if you really do know that no one can tell you how to tell you to change your attitude. Only you can," Phoebe stated as she wiped her glasses.

Helga blinked. "So it was all just a test?"

"Correct."

"Wow…" The girl didn't know whether to be angry at Phoebe. But she knew Phoebe was only trying to help her, but still…the words Phoebe said, the words that told her only she can change herself, stayed within her mind. The thought of only Her changing herself seemed quite…hopeless. _I need to clear my head,_ Helga thought. "Well, Phoebe, I've gotta go."

"You're leaving? Don't you want to wait for my dad? He can drop you off at your house."

Helga turned away from Phoebe. "Naa, I can just walk home. I need the fresh air."

"Well, okay Helga, If that's what you want to do, " Phoebe said, feeling worried for her friend.

"See ya Pheebs," the pigtailed girl said, with her back still facing her friend. As Helga walked away from her school, she thought about how she can make It to be true, that she can change her ways. It was a hopeless situation, for she knows that there is something that lies inside her heart that prevents her from being kindhearted. Her mind wondered off the subject as she crossed the street from PS 118. She just wanted her kindness to shine, so her love can see how she truly is.

¤+The bottom steps of PS 118+¤

After Phoebe was picked upped by her father, a boy reached the bottom of the steps, where pieces of the once big black book lay. Scatting in a small breeze, the boy reached down to see what it was.

He read this:

_"Helga, if you want to relinquish your anger and be-"_

In cuts off there, since Helga had ripped up the book, but the boy knew what the next word was. With a small chuckle to himself, he said, "Well, what do you know..."


	14. Chapter 14: A Moment with Love

**(I said it before, I think from now on, things will get better.Especially since this is a Helga and Arnold chapter.)**

**Chapter 14:**"**A Moment with Love**"

_It was as if Helga walked alone in the dark shadows. She felt she couldn't trust anyone anymore, but something inside her heart told her to not lose hope. Hold strong, the wise voice said, keep believing that the light inside your heart break through and it will….with that, it faded away……………_

¤+2 blocks away from PS 118+¤

With a heavy sigh, Helga sat on a curb, not to far from the school. _I guess I can miss practice, I mean, its really no big deal…they'll just have Gerald or Arnold cover for me…Arnold…_, Helga thought, _Oh, Arnold, what pain has been bestowed into my heart, knowing that, I can be kind, I just can not show it…Oh, words can not express the feeling of hopelessness that lies within my soul!_ Helga closed her eyes. She just wanted to be…

"Helga? What are you doing here?" came the soft tender voice from behind her. Unlike the last time someone spoke to her while her back was turned, she felt more comfortable with this individual. Strange warmth came from the voice making it obvious for her to identify who it was.

With out looking up or opening her eyes, she said, "Hey Arnold."

Arnold sat down next to her. "Is everything okay, Helga?"

"Fine-Fine, everything's fine, " Helga said, as she bobbed her head from side to side.

"_Helga…"_

Helga looked at Arnold, she always cracks when it come to Arnold saying her name in that way. "Alright, alright, its just that-I've been thinking about something's…"

"What kind of things?"

Leaning back on her hands placed behind her, she gazed at the sky. "Things you'd never know about, bucko."

Reaching inside of his pocket, Arnold took out a tattered piece of paper. He looked at it and said, "I think I have an idea…" The football headed boy handed her the piece of paper, and it read: "_Helga, if you want to relinquish your anger and be_-".

"Wh-Where did you get this?" Helga asked, sweating as she waited for his answer,

"I found it on the floor as I came out from try-outs." Arnold smiled, the warm buttery smile Helga has always loved. "Helga, I think its great that you want to be change. I'm really impressed."

Helga looked at Arnold and blinked. "You are?"

He continued his heart melting smiled and answered, "Yes, I am." _YES! My plan Is working! He's impressed! _Helga thought joyously. She felt like jumping in the air, for she never thought that her plan would ever work. As she thought, Arnold added, "But Helga, I don't understand. Why do you need some paper to tell you to be nice? You're a good person, Helga, and you don't need a flimsy piece of lecture to tell you that."

Helga laughed. "Funny, you make it sound like that paper is from a fortune cookie."

As Arnold placed his left arm on his hip, his eyes turned into dreamer half-lit eyes. He didn't seem to please that Helga wasn't taking him seriously. "Helga, I'm serious. You don't need 'nice' lessons from that paper, because you're already kind. I've seen it first hand, and-and you've helped a lot of people, including me."

Arnold's side

Arnold bit the inside of his cheek. Saying that last sentence reminded him of what had happen when they save his neighborhood from an evil constructing organization, FTi. He remembered many things had happened on that fateful day, but one of the things that happened was his encounter with Helga, on the building of FTi. She had told him…she loved him, and even though they pretended that that incident was "just in the heat of the moment", Arnold knew that it was true.

Helga's side

Helga smiled, but didn't look at Arnold. _Oh, my love, he called me kind! Alas, his words have filled me with a new sense of hope. That maybe I don't have to worry about it anymore! He believes that I'm kind and so I am!_, Helga thought as she swooned on the inside.

As the two of them thought, it became quiet, but not uncomfortably quiet. They sat there and looked at the sky, watching pot bellied clouds fly above their heads, for a while.

Helga didn't like the silence for long and said, "Arnold that was really kind of you to say, considering the fact that I've practically tormented you everyday of your life." Arnold humbly smiled but Helga continued to ramble on. "I mean, I've made each and every single day of your life living-heck and you're telling me I'm kind." At this point, Arnold's smile is beginning to fade away, as Helga proceeded down her list. "Its kind of a hard thing to believe, since I've called you names, pulled immature practical jokes on you, shot spit-waded at your hair, tripped you on a regular base, put Laxative in your chocolate milk-" _Wait! So she's the reason why I had to go to the restroom all day, I should have known,_ Arnold thought as Helga went on and on. "-,sprayed water at your face as you drink at the water fountain, get you into trouble for things I caused you to do, and-"

Arnold placed his hand on her hand. "Alright Helga, I think I get it." Helga felt her stomach burst into a million butterflies, as Arnold's hand remained on her own. As Arnold helped Helga up, Arnold continued, "But I really think that you're a good person, it just that, you tend to hide who you truly are. Now, hopefully you'll show your true colors."

As he let go of her hand, Helga muttered, "Yeah…hopefully."

"What?"

She shook her head and sighed, "I-Its nothing."

"Well, Okay…" Arnold said doubtfully. _Somethings wrong with Helga. I just wish she wouldn't be so insecure about it,_ he thought.

The pig tailed girl turned from Arnold and faced the long road ahead of her. Smiling, she said, "Well, Arnoldo, its been nice talkin' to you. But I have to get home. Later. Oh, and by the way, I'm sorry for this morning."

She started walking but heard Arnold call, "Wait!"

Helga spun around. "What?"

"Well, I wan wondering if I can walk you home…" Arnold said, while walking towards Helga.

"Sorry, Arnold, but there's just some roads I need to take alone."

Disappointed, Arnold looked down. "Err..Well, Okay. If that's what you what."

"Yeah…well, see ya." Helga said and walked down the sidewalk.

With a heavy sigh, Arnold placed his hands in his pockets. _I just wish Helga wouldn't be so precarious…I really want to get to know her, but if she keeps covering-_, his train of thought was interrupted as he heard Helga shout. "Hey Football head!" Before he can respond, or even know what is happening, he was hit with a spitball. He glanced at Helga who was smiling victoriously after almost making a 'bulls eye'. Wiping the spit ball from his fore head Arnold, smiled back at her, with his famous half-smile. Helga winked at him as she waved at him in farewell.

Arnold chuckled. "Helga Pataki..." he said while shaking his head, "You never know what surprises some from that girl."


	15. Chapter 15: Creativity enlightens the So...

**Chapter 15**:"**Creativity enlighten the Soul**"

_Sometimes, expression is best shown through the creative heart. Feelings of Joy, Sadness, Rage, and Love can be shown in so many ways…poetry, and sculpture, but another way for this pig tailed girl to show another way of happiness is by doing something she has never done before, something she has only done in her dreams…._

Helga smiled as she walked down the sidewalk. Her plan for being nice was working. The confrontation she had with Arnold made her feel more confident to be nice to him, even in public. _Arnold, my wonderful football headed guardian angel, Oh how you know the very inside of my soul! _ Helga thought as she pulled out her beloved locket, staring into the boys emerald eyes, _It makes me so joyous to know that you believe in my kind heart! No more will I ever be angry or fueled by hatered!_ "No more!" shouted Helga as she raised her hands and her locket in the air. "This is practically the best thing that has ever happen to me!" In the background, sirens can be heard going off while the girl shouted in bliss. It never mattered to Helga when that happened; all she cared about was expressing her mood. "Man! I definitely feel inspired! I need to write a poem or-or something!" Helga turned a corner and came across Vine Street, the street where Arnold lives, and where Gerald field is located. "Oh Crud!" Helga whispered in shock, and hid behind Green Meats corner. "I can't go past here! If I past by Gerald Field I'll look like a complete idiot! I gotta hide!" Helga looked at the buildings near her. One building was Green Meats, but she didn't want to hide in a place full of meat, then there was another store…Arts.

This store interest Helga quite a lot. _Arts, huh. Well, its gotta be better than some musty old meat locker_, Helga thought and walked towards the building.

¤+Inside Arts+¤

A bell chime as Helga opened the door to the creativity store. In amazement, Helga's jaw dropped when she caught site of all the wondrous Canvass, Paintings, brushes, and all the other things she laid her eyes on. The site was not the only thing magnificent in this enchanted room. Hovering in the air was a sweet cookie like smell, which seem to make Helga a little hungry.

"**_Wow_**," was the only word that cam from Helga's mouth, to describe an artist's paradise.

A kindly old woman walked out from a door at the far side of the room. Dressed like you normally expect a Grandmother dress, she wore an apron dusted with flour. Smiling, The old woman said, "Ohhh, Hello, there, sweetie. How may I help you?"

Helga looked around and picked up a brush. "Uhh…I'm just, you know, browsing."

"I see, well, if you need me I'll be in the back. I've got to get those Chocolate chip cookies out of the oven before they over-cook, " the old lady pleasantly said and walked out of the room.

This left Helga alone in this paradise of creative dreams.

_Wow…I can't believe this place_, Helga thought while looking at a near by canvas. She touched it with the brush and swept it across the canvas. It was an unusual sensation of creativity, like creating a poem or sculpting, but much more…marvelous. As the brush moved down the bottom of the canvas, she noticed a sign that said: "50 off all canvases".

"Hey! Its on sale!" exclaimed Helga.

The old woman walked from the backdoor and said, "Well, of course its on sale. How is an old woman like me expect to keep going on in this world without a satisfied customer?"

Helga smiled and said, "I wish I can buy this canvas, but even if its price is lowed I still don't have enough money…" This was right. The girl only had 17 left and the canvas was exactly 20.

"I tell you what…If you promise me that you'll pay me back by tomorrow I'll let you take this canvas, " said the old woman.

"Really?"

The Old woman wipped her hands with her blue apron. "Yep, and I'll take off another 50 off the price."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Helga smiled wider and excitedly looked around the store for the perfect canvas to paint on. She noticed one at the very end of the store that was 2.6 feet tall and 3 feet wide. Racing towards it, she grabbed the canvas. "This is perfect!"

"Excellent choice!" The old lady said and walked to the cash register. "Now…is this the only thing you will be getting?"

Lugging the painting to the counter, Helga blinked and said, "Well, I uh…don't think so?" _I can't exactly paint without paintbrushes and paints…Do I have enough money to cover all this?_ she thought and glanced around for a paint set. A paint set caught her eye on one of the white racks in the store, and Helga pointed out, "Umm, How much is that paint set over there?"

"Why, dear child, you seem to have a nack for finding the best in this store!" exclaimed the old lady and walked to the paint set Helga was referring to. "That paint set is of the best quality known to all painter, and well, its only 6.99." She grabbed the Set and asked, "So, do you want me to ring this up also?"

Helga put the canvas on the counter and replied, "Yep."

¤+Outside Arts+¤

After Helga had got all her paint supplies from the store, the old lady gave her some cookies just out of the kindness of her heart. Helga took a bit out of one of the cookies and glanced towards Gerald Field. "Looks like they called it a day…" she said as she glanced at the empty lot. With another bite out of a chocolate chip cookie, Helga walked passed Arnold's House.

As she passed Arnold's Door, it opened and her Beloved, Arnold came out of the door. He didn't notice her at first, since he had his back to the door when he closed it. Helga didn't noticed him at first either, since her mind was preoccupied with the idea of painting. However, when Helga passed the steps and Arnold looked out from the door, they saw each other.

Arnold smiled at the pigtailed girl. "Hi Helga."

"Oh…Hey Football Head," said the blond girl, with out looking at him.

The Blond Boy walked down the steps and asked, "What's..that you're carrying in the white bag?"

Nervous that Arnold will question why she even wants to have a paint set, Helga replied, "I uhh..Its nothing, just some, things my mom wanted me to buy from the chubby guys Meat store.."

"Oh, okay…" Arnold didn't believe that Helga had went into Green Meats. For one thing, Mr. Green was out of town, but it looked like Helga didn't want to tell him what was in the bag, so Arnold dropped it.

They walked a little further from Arnold's house and when he asked, "So…this time can I walk with you?"

Helga shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat, Hair Boy-I mean, " she noticed that her cruelty was coming back to her and tried to make up for her mistake with a sweet reply and curtsy. "Why, yes, Arnold, I would love to have you join me on this pleasant twilight stroll."

With a smile, Arnold thought, _Heh, Helga is really improving on her kindness. I like her this way.._. The two of them walked a bit further when Arnold said, "Hey, ummm, Helga."

"What?"

The football headed boy rubbed his arm. "I was wondering-I just wanted to, you know-I wanted to say that, well, I like you this way-"Before Arnold could continue what he was going to say, Helga tripped out of astonishment on the sidewalk. "Helga! Are you ok?"

With a shake of her head, Helga got up and brushed herself off. "Yeah, yeah…I'm fine.." _Did-Did, he just say he_, Helga gulped, _Liked me? _ "Hey, uhh, Arnold?"

"Yes Helga?"

They continued on walking as Helga continued to stutter. "Did-did you just say-"

Arnold smiled towards the pig tailed girl. "Helga, the only time I've ever seen you nice was when you were acting. And sometimes, I would wish, that you acted like that all the time, and now…" He looked at Helga, "I guess my wish has finally come true."

Helga felt her face turn a rosy red. "Uhhh-heh heh…Yeah, I guess it has."

Arnold and Helga made it to the other side of the street. "Well, Helga…" the two of them stood uncomfortably next to each other, "I need to go over to the market so, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, later Arnold." Disappointed, Helga watched Arnold walk away. "Until we meet again…" she mumbled as she held the bag with both hands.


	16. Chapter 16: Legend of the Dark and Light...

**Chapter 16**+ "**Legend of the Dark and Light Dragons**"+

_A chaotic battle rages within men. They do not know it, but every day a fight for one's souls to be either Dark or Light takes place. This battle is between the Dragons of the Soul…_

¤+Inside Helga's house+¤

Helga shut the door. The girl felt as light as a pot-bellied cloud. _Oh, my beloved said he liked me! Ohhh..Wait, _Helgathought, _He just likes me, not like-likes me. Well, at least I'm almost there! _She swooned and felt her heart float again. Looking around the house, she noticed it was unusually quiet. _Hey! Where the heck is everyone!_ Helga thought as she look in the living room, _I would if know Miriam was here since her snoring as loud as a sea cow! But she's not here…_. Helga walked into the hallway and noticed a note sitting by the phone. It said,

_Helga, _

_We are sorry, but your father and I are going to California, to sign the papers for Big Bobs Beepers. This is a very important conference with Hank and Jeff, it may affected our life if things go well. _

_We believe you are old enough to take care of yourself, so if you need anyone, call 555-320 and Call Phil, he has agreed to take care of you if you decide to stay at the boarding house or for anything else. _

_We'll be back in 2 weeks, since the papers will take a long time to process. We'll call you to see if you're alright at 9:00._

_Take care sweetie, _

_Miriam_

This was such an overwhelming letter that Helga couldn't believe what she read. "2 WEEKS! 2 WEEKS? CRIMANY! I'M ONLY 10 YEARS OLD AND YEAH, I'M MATURE, BUT I _NEED_ SOMEBODY TO TAKE _CARE_ OF ME, NOT SOME OLD GEEZER!" Helga exclaimed as set her bag down. "I MEAN, DON'T THEY CARE ABOUT ME AT ALLLL!" With a few tears streaming down her eyes, she ran up to her room.

¤+Helga's Room+¤

The door slammed closed as Helga flopped on her bed, frustrated. "I can't believe I have such Heartless parents! Don't they care about me! Don't they care at all! I've been lied to all these years! They say they love me, but In fact I'm nothing but a faceless phantom to them!" Just as Helga was going to continue to rant on about her faulty parents, the phone rang. _If its Big Bob, or Miriam I'm going to tell them what rotten parents they are!_ Helga thought Angrily and picked up the phone. "Yeah, what!" She sneered.

"Helga? What's wrong? You sound upset, " said the other voice across the line.

"Well, how would you feel if your parents left YOU alone in the house for 2 weeks, Pheebs!" Helga cried.

Phoebe blinked. "Your parents left you alone?"

"Yep, they sure did! And you know what! I'm not surprised! They never care about me at all, all they ever cared about was _Ol-ga_ and her award winning perfectness!"

"Helga! I'm sure there was a logical explanation to why you parents left, I'm sure they-"

"Sure they left an excuse! Yeah! They said they were going on a "_business_" trip, but who knows were they went! I don't even care! They could be driving to the bow-els of the underworld for all I care!"

"Helga you don't mean all that you're saying. You're just in a state of shock that you parents-"

Helga collapsed on her bed. "No, Pheebs! I'm not in a STATE of shock! For the first time in my pathetic life I can finally see how much my parents care about me! And," Helga waved her arms wide, "HELLO and GOOD MORNING AMERICA, they don't give a crap about me!"

"I'm sorry to hear that Helga."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"If you want, I can ask my parents to see if you could stay with us for the next 2 weeks."

"No, I'm better off here. Besides, I want to have the chance to bring on the gilt to Big Bob and Miriam when they call later tonight."

"Well, okay Helga if that's what you want to do…Just make sure you lock all the doors."

"Hey! This is Helga G. Pataki you're talking to! I'm not scared of any burglar!"

"I suppose…"

With a yawn, Helga lazily stretched. "Anyway, I think a good night's rest will do me some good. I'll talk to you later, Pheebs."

"Wait, Helga.."

"What?"

"I call to tell you a fascinating story from Jappensse legend."

Helga rubbed her forehead. "Pheebs, I'm really not in the mood for a fairy tale right now. Can't you tell me tomorrow?"

"No, I feel you must hear it now more than ever…"

"Fine. Just give me the short version."

"I'll try my best…"

"Okay, just tell me the story already."

"Alright.

_Long ago, after men and the world was created, there lived a man. He was neither Evil nor good, so the choices he made was guided by that of the creatures around him. However, that did not stop the Light and Dark Dragons to try and control this man. The Dark Dragon saw his opportunity to control the world in pure evil, and the Light Dragon saw his opportunity to control the world in light. When the Dark dragon and Light Dragon traveled to man, they saw that the opposite was also after this soul. _

'_What are you doing here, Lofktё!' roared the Dark Dragon._

_Lofktё roared, 'I have come to control this soul to guide this world in light. Have you come to do the same only to do the opposite, Dráka?' _

_The Dark Dragon laughed manically, 'I have come to seize this soul, yes…However, I will not let light over come DARKNESS!' With a slash of his claw, the Dark Dragon Attacked the Light Dragon. The Light Dragon breathed a holy flame and burnt the scales of the Dark dragon. As the struggle continued, the two collapsed into the man. _

To this day, Helga, the Light and Dark dragons fight for the souls of man, to be either Light or Dark. Sometimes, in a person the Dark Dragon could be winning the fight, in other men the light dragon could also be winning the fight…I hope for you, Helga, that you let your light shine and continue to be nice…Helga? Helga?" She heard snoring on the other end of the line. _She must be asleep_, Phoebe thought. With a sigh to herself she hung up the phone.


	17. Chapter 17: The Battle of the Dragons

**(Alright, I'm going to warn you that this chapter is going to be confusing. Confusing since it sorta doesn't make sense why it there. But I can tell you that this chapter is VERY important. It kinda "****Introduces" the character in my sequel. Err, Anyway, read and see Helga's Dream)**

**Chapter 17:**"**The Battle of the Dragons**"

_A deafening roar could be heard in the distance…Drowsily, Helga opened her eyes. _Where the heck am I,_ thought Helga as she got up. The only thing her eyes can see is the total blackness of the clouds that loomed over head. "What is this place?" she questioned and walked for a time in the distant blackness._

_Lighting crackled through the clouds, soon after, thunder bellowed. Shivering at the spookiness of this evil place, she yelled, "Is anyone in here?" Silent was the only answer. Just then, an enormous black foot of the Snake Dragon, Dráka stomped right in front of her. Helga's jaw dropped. Speechless, she gazed among the dark creature. Its height was 40 feet and its scales were covered in a luminous ebony with a yellow diamond shaped pattern going down the sides of it back. However, this creature wasn't gazing at the pigtailed girl…it was gazing to the side of her, at its rival, Lofktë. Helga glanced at the other dragon and saw, it looked exactly like the other, only its skin color was the opposite. Covered in yellow, its side contained the same black diamond shaped that Dráka had. _Wow…these must be the Dragons Pheebs was talking about…,_ Helga thought as the creatures stared each other down, _Uhhh, are they going to attack me or are they just going to continue there staring contest?

"_Dráka!" roared the Light Dragon. "It is over! Her soul is mine! You have controlled her long enough, and now I claim victory, for her love has broken the shield!" The Light dragon slithered on its short claws and rose to meet the rival dragon. _

_Dráka roared a mighty laugh. "HAAHAAAHAAAA! Do you think you've won, my dear friend? Do you think I let you claim her soul after all I've done to destroy her! HA! You're even more foolish then I thought! Now her soul will be even blacker than it was before! RAAHAAHAAHAA!"_

"_Her soul with never be touched by evil again for now I will destroy you forever!" Lofktë launched her strong claw towards the Dark dragon. In a blink of an eye, the Dark dragon dodged it, only to teleport to the back of Lofktё. He reached out to grabbed the Light Dragon, but Lofktё was too quick. With a swish of her tail, she knocked the Dark Dragon down. She slithered over the Dark Dragon and roared, "IT IS OVER!" As the Light Dragon breathed in all the essence of darkness around the three of them, she used this power to transform it into a Light blast to eliminate the dragon forever. The Light Dragon threw back its head and an extremely powerful light came from the beast. It was so powerful, that Helga became consumed by the Light as well, for no, she was no longer surrounded by darkness…_

Helga opened her eyes. "Great! Now where am I!" she thought and looked at her new scenery. All she could see was the shinny sapphire that moved like an ocean current around her. Not only that, but was as is this blue was alive, with its own heart beat. "Wha-?"

_Helga… _came a soft whisper.

The Girl whipped around her. "Who there?" The voice seemed, strangely familiar. Like, an old friend…

_Helga…_, came the voice again.

"Wha…What do you-u want?" she asked a bit frightened.

_Helga…There will be a time…Where you dreams are realized…that all you'd ever want would come true…but for such a dream, there will be a lost… _the voice said. The sound of the voice had a mixture of Wisdom, and Gentleness Helga has never experienced before.

"What the heck are you talking about?" she asked, still looking around for the being telling her such things. "And-and where are you?"

A shadowy figure was all she could see. Almost the same height as the Light and Dark dragons, only…different. This being, or unidentified creature, had the structure of a dragon; however it had a presence of undying wisdom and unquestionable power. _Do not worry about me…I am you're guardian and I will always protect you from harm…Remember to always let light prevail over darkness…….._

_we will meet again…_


End file.
